The New Job
by Maeve Bran
Summary: Buffy, Stargate SG-1 xover. Buffy is offered a new job.
1. The New Job

**Title**: The New Job

**Author**: Maeve Bran

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Buffy is offered a new job.

**Disclaimer**: I own neither Stargate SG-1 nor Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I am just having a little fun with the characters.

**Notes**: Originally written December 24, 2006. For the TtH FFA pairing, Buffy/Major Paul Davis (SG-1)

* * *

Buffy really didn't want to be here, but she knew it would be wise to stay on President Hayes's good side. She really did not like the military since that incident with the Initiative five years ago, but when the President calls and tells you to report to a certain Major's office in the Pentagon, you do it. Especially when he gives you top secret clearance.

Buffy's contemplations were cut off as the Major walked in.

"Miss Summers, I'm Major Paul Davis," Davis introduced himself. He extended his hand, which Buffy shook.

"Nice to meet you, Major," Buffy replied as she contemplated the man before her. He seemed fully human and gave off no evil vibes. That, and he was pretty cute. Maybe this was like Riley's unit, not evil? She hoped so.

"Come into my office and we'll get started," The Major said. He opened the door and stepped aside to allow Buffy to enter first. Then he entered the room and closed the door behind him. "Please, have a seat."

Buffy moved to the chair on the door side of the desk, as Davis moved to his seat behind it. He waited to sit until Buffy had taken her seat.

Score one for chivalry, Buffy thought as she noticed his gesture of respect.

"You're probably wondering why you've been called here, but before I answer any questions I need you to sign this non-disclosure contract." Davis slid a paper across the desk towards Buffy.

Buffy took the paper and read it. She thought a moment before signing it.

"So what is all this about?" Buffy asked as she handed the contract back to the Major.

"What I'm about to tell you is classified under section 11C9 of the national Securities Act. A device was found in 1928 near Giza, Egypt. It remained a mystery until this man," Davis handed her a picture, "Dr. Daniel Jackson deciphered the symbols on the cover stones that were found with the device. It's called a Stargate." Davis paused again as he handed her another picture, this one of a big stone ring.

"I take it this is the Stargate," Buffy said when it was clear he was waiting for her to say something. "What does it do?"

"Well, without being too technical, it creates a stable wormhole to allow near instantaneous travel between planets," Davis explained. "If you agree to work for us, you will be able to ask Dr. Jackson or Lt. Col. Samantha Carter, our expert astrophysicist, any questions you may have."

"If I agree to work for you? What kind of work would I be doing?" Buffy asked cautiously.

"The Stargate is the cornerstone of a program called Stargate Command. The SGC has several teams that go through the gate to other planets on a regular basis and explore. Unfortunately, we have made some enemies as well as allies, so all of our teams need to be combat units as well as explorers. President Hayes mentioned that you have some experience in fighting unusual enemies," Davis continued.

"The weird and wacky fighter. That's me," Buffy agreed. "What kind of unusual, might I ask?"

"Our two biggest threats are the Replicators, a kind of malicious mechanical bug that can multiply rapidly given access to any kind of metal, and the Goa'uld, a species of parasitical snakes. Dr. Jackson would be much better to explain them in more detail than I would. You would be working with him and Lt. Col. Carter and an alien called Teal'c on our frontline team. SG-1, as they are referred to, used to have four members but Col. Jack O'Neill has recently been promoted to Brigadier General O'Neill and is now in charge of the SGC, so he can't go out on missions any longer. You have been selected to fill the slot on the team because of your various talents," Davis explained. "But you don't have to answer right now."

Buffy didn't have to think long about it, however. She was a semi-retired slayer, after all, and this sounded like her kind of gig. Handsome men, a good fight every once in a while, not to mention being paid to Slay. "Just two questions. First, I would get paid for this, right? And two, where is this program located?"

Davis blushed as he realized he had left out some key details. "Yes, you would get paid a civilian consulting fee as you are not military. You would also rack up hazard pay on off world missions. The SGC is located underneath NORAD in the Cheyenne Mountain Complex in Colorado Springs, Colorado."

Buffy remembered that there were a couple of newly activated Slayers in Colorado Springs that the Scoobies, in their more professional capacity of the New Watcher's Council, had been unable to contact. They had thought that some of them might be with the Air Force. She might be able to keep her hand in her old life after all. "I'll do it."

"I was hoping you would say that. Here is your contract. You will be a provisional member of SG-1 for the next three months, then you and the team will reevaluate your position. If all parties are satisfied with the way things are going then it will be permanent." Davis slid another paper to Buffy.

Buffy took it and read the contract information. When she got to the part that mentioned her pay her eyes widened. She could buy a house and have Dawn live with her if she wanted. She continued to read and found nothing that set off her Spidey senses, so she signed the contract and handed it back.

"Welcome to the Stargate Program, Miss Summers. Please report to Cheyenne Mountain at oh eight hundred two days from now-- that's 8:00 AM. This security badge and orders from General Hammond will get you to level 16, where someone will be waiting for you." Davis handed over the pass and some papers. "Good luck." He stood and extended his hand.

Buffy shook his hand. "Thanks. I guess I'll be seeing you around then?"

"Undoubtedly," Davis nodded.

"Then, see you later." Buffy left the room.

Now that was different. A job I might just be good at and able to keep that actually pays, Buffy thought as she left the Pentagon. She was almost to her rental car when another thought struck her-- How am I going to explain this to Xander and Willow with out divulging anything? How am I going to get to Colorado and find a place to live in two days?

She squashed that thought and left for the airport. She'd cross those bridges when she got there.

-x-


	2. Anywhere But Here

**Title**: Anywhere But Here

**Author**: Maeve Bran

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Buffy wanders around the SGC and keeps Walter company.

**Disclaimer**: I own neither Stargate SG-1 or Buffy the Vampire Slayer, I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun.

**Notes**: Originally written November 26, 2006, but takes place after "The New Job". Also for the TtH FFA pairing, Buffy Summers/Sgt. Walter Harriman (SG-1)

* * *

Buffy Summers was bored. It was the middle of the night and she should have been sleeping or slaying, but she wasn't. Her new job kept her on base and not slaying, though that was usually just fine with her. In the three years since Sunnydale the other slayers had proved that they could handle just about anything without her, and Buffy had been glad for a chance at a normal life for a change. The Air Force had somehow found out about her abilities and the security clearance she'd been given by the Initiative, so they had recruited her for their top secret project. Buffy suspected that Riley Finn had had some part in it, but she didn't care. Her new job kept her from getting bored and she didn't have to hide her super strength and agility here.

Buffy lived on base because she really didn't want to interfere with the Colorado Springs Slayer and Watcher. Xander knew how to get ahold of her if it was necessary, but knew to leave her to her retirement. She did occasionally get together with him and the other Scoobies, but not very often. Buffy preferred to live her own life and hang out with her new team, which was called SG-13. Her commanding officer, a Colonel Dave Dixon, was tough but fair. She enjoyed hanging out with the team. Unfortunately, the rest of the team all had families so she was alone on base a lot of the time.

She wondered around base for awhile before ending up at the control room. The control room was strangely silent, as no off world teams were due back until late tomorrow afternoon and no teams were scheduled to depart until late morning. Buffy found Chief Sgt. Walter Harriman sitting at his post looking equally bored.

"Hey, Walter. What's up?" Buffy asked.

"Not much, Miss Summers," replied the Sergeant.

"Walter, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Buffy?" Buffy said resignedly.

"Any day now it will sink in," Walter said, dryly. "So what brings you here at oh three hundred?"

"I couldn't sleep, and this is the only place on base that seems to have any signs of life at this hour. So tell me Walter, what do you do while waiting for an emergency to have to open the gate?" Buffy inquired.

"Well, I run diagnostics and file my reports. But that usually doesn't take all night. If SG-1 is off world it usually results in an emergency at some point, but all of SG-1 in on world tonight so the likelihood of an emergency is quite low for this shift," Walter explained.

"So, if you could be anywhere but here, where would you be?" Buffy asked, on a whim, remembering the days when she would play 'Anywhere but here' with Willow and Xander.

"Um, I'd love to go to Madrona," Walter answered.

"Walter, this is a game where you give a detailed description of where you'd go and what you'd do there," Buffy explained. "For example, I'd be on Argos with a young Adonis enjoying one of the 100 day parties, not worrying about the Ori. That is, if they still party that hard on Argos."

"All right, I'd be lying on a beach in perfect 80 degree weather with the wife on Madrona," Walter said, entering into the spirit of the game, but before the fantasy could be spun much further the gate began to activate.

Walter sat up alertly and sent the command to close the iris. "Unauthorized off world activation," he said into the PA system.

Lt. Col. Cameron Mitchell was the first officer to arrive in the control room, as he was in charge for the night. General Landry had gone home for the night and Col. Reynolds was off world. "What have we got, Walter?" he asked.

"Receiving IDC, sir," Walter answered. "It's SG-3."

"Open the iris," Cam ordered.

Several blasts from a staff weapon preceded SG-3 through the Stargate. Col. Reynolds hobbled through next, half-supported by the major on his team. He had apparently been injured in the leg. Once the third and fourth members of the team had cleared the gate Walter closed the iris again.

Buffy regretfully saw that the control room was no longer the place for her. She bid Walter and Cam good night, then left, suddenly very glad that she was not in any kind of command position around here.

Buffy had had enough being in command the two times she had led armies of teenagers into battle. The first had been when she was barely eighteen and had commanded her high school class against the Mayor, with the other Scoobies as her deputies. She still had nightmares about the deaths and turnings of her classmates that she had not been able to prevent. The second battle had been more of a war. Buffy had commanded an army of teenage Slayers against the First Evil, and for awhile it had seemed as though they couldn't possibly win. She could still see the girls who had not survived in her nightmares, too.

Buffy made her way back to her quarters, for once glad to be under someone else's command. Usually she bristled at being ordered around, but tonight had reminded her of the pressures of command. She slipped under the covers and finally fell asleep.

-x-


	3. Senate Resolution 1138 42

**Title**: Senate Resolution 1138-42

**Author**: Maeve Bran

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: SG's 1 and 13 are watching C-SPAN.

**Disclaimer**: I own neither Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG1. I am just borrowing them for a little nonprofit fun.

**Notes**: This is set somewhere in the same universe as "Anywhere But Here" and "A New Job".

* * *

Buffy walked into the briefing room to find her current SG team, SG-13, and half of the one she was slated to join after she finished her training. That team was SG-1. Although she was a "hot chick with super powers", both General Hammond and Col. O'Neill had decided some off world training with another unit was needed before Buffy could be placed on the elite SG-1. Though she was Col Dixon's to command, the members of SG-1 were trying to find a place for her to fit in with them too, so both teams could often be found hanging out together when not off world. Thus Buffy found Major Carter and Dr. Jackson watching television with Col. Dixon, Airman Wells, Dr.Balinsky, and Major Bosworth. They were eating popcorn and laughing.

"Hey guys. What are you watching?" Buffy greeted them.

"We're watching C-SPAN," Dr. Jackson replied, without looking away from the television.

"I can see that, but why?" Buffy asked as she took one of three empty seats at the table.

"Because that pansy assed Senator just introduced a Senate Resolution, Summers," Col. Dixon replied as though the unnamed Senator wasn't the only idiot around.

"Really? What has Kinsey done now?" asked a bemused Buffy, once she guessed the identity of the Senator.

"He introduced Senate Resolution 1138-42," Carter said, as if that should answer everything.

Col. O'Neill entered the room and took the seat at the foot of the table and commented, "So, Kinsey actually went through with it, then?"

"OK, I'll bite," Buffy said, then winced as every eye swung to her. Too late she realized that her comment would cause some discomfort since everyone in the room knew what she was used to fighting. She corrected her phraseology, "Not like that. I meant, I take the bait. What is Senate Resolution 1138-42?"

"It requires all extra- and sub-terrestrials to register and get a permit to live on the planet," explained Dr. Balinsky, the archeologist slash anthropologist of Buffy's unit.

Buffy gasped. Not that she put it past Kinsey to try something like this, but that it would get this far, and at the inclusion of sub-terrestrials. Someone had been reading up on the Initiative.

"So, how is it going?" she inquired.

"It's going down in flames," laughed Airman Wells.

"Not only is it going down, but every Senator seems to be taking their turn to speak and laugh at the idea of aliens on Earth," Col. Dixon merrily chimed in.

"I guess Kinsey is safe from the wrath of Teal'c," Dr. Jackson said snarkily.

"I don't know what Kinsey was thinking, " Carter said. "I mean, Nyan and Loran are harmless and would gladly jump through hoops to stay, but Teal'c?" She shook her head. "He'd comply, but not be happy about it, and the next time Kinsey came to the SGC it wouldn't be pretty."

"No, it wouldn't. Now everyone shut up so I can hear what the other Senators have to say," Col. O'Neill ordered.

The room quieted except for the snickers of everyone present as yet another Senator laughed off the need for such a law.

Buffy smiled to herself. They may not be the Scoobies, but the people of the SGC had her type of twisted humor. Where else could she find people who watched C-SPAN in order to mock it? Nowhere else in the world.

-x-


End file.
